Black Swan and my boredom
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: For those who might be curious about drafting a story. I'm bore so I'll show you a draft of a story I planned on doing in the future. Based on Swan Lake. Original, not really; interesting, maybe.


**Well I'm bored and have writer's block with my story Caged Neku so I decided to show people how I draft my stories. (most of the time) Although, this is something I was going to do, and still might, it isn't a finished work. Might be interesting to read or just boring. **

_Draft of Black Swan:_

Allen and Kanda meet one day in a village that sit in between there two kingdoms. Because they snuck out never reveals that they are a prince.

When they are found 'playing' together their kings decide that they shall be wed. Over the next couple of years they come to start liking each other. Unfortunately Allen is kidnapped and taken away.

-kidnapping scene-

(Allen was sent to escort Kanda to his kingdom for the summer when they are attack by a strange creature. Killing many on the royal escort Kanda is wounded while Allen is taken away.)-end-

Kanda searches for his friend for several years but never gives up on finding him as many have.

When Kanda learns he is to be king and has to take a wife he rushes out traveling to the town where he met Allen. While he remembers the good times they spent together he sees a black swan fly overhead. Curious he follows the creature.

-Allen's side of the story-

(After he was captured by the strange creature he is dropped off at a lake beside some ruins. The creature turns into a Woodsman. Seeking revenge against both kingdoms for destorying his kingdom He cast a spell on Allen.

Years pass by and Allen can only travel as far as the smaal town him and Kanda met at. The days leading up to Kanda's birthday Allen stays near the town as a human and swan as much as he can.

the day after Kanda's birthday Allen flies to the town and circles it for several minutes. On his way back he thinks he spots Kanda sitting in the his head Allen flies away from the town and back to the lake.)-end-

Losing him in the thick forest Kanda returns to look every day for the swan getting closer each day.

Finally reaching the abandoned ruins of a castle Kanda does not find the swan but he descoveries some feathers.

After a weeks absence he returns to the ruins looking for said swan. Searching all day Kanda decides to camp for the night.

Stashing himself in one of the ruins he falls asleep.

-Allen's side-

(Allen flies back to the lake and transforms. Going over to the ruins to sit Allen spot none other than Kanda. Sleeping.

Slowly and as quietly as he can Allen makes it to kanda's side. There he stares at Kanda for several hours until the first lights of the sun begin to shine. As softly as he can Allen places a kiss on Kanda's cheek then moves back out onto the lake. transforming Allen flies away.)-end-

Later kanda is woke up when he feels some ones presence. Then suddenly when the sun rises Kanda looks across a nearby lake to see the black swan leaving.

Knowing that the swan will return kanda stays around waiting.

Several times Kanda wakes seeing the black swan leaving and feeling as if Allen had been beside him.

-Allen's side-

(When Allen sees Kanda each night he just stares at him until the sunrise then gives him a lone kiss on the cheek before he leaves.)-end-

One day Kanda runs into a Woodsman who asks him why he is staying in the old ruins.

When he leaves he tells Kanda his name is Nea/Tyki/ Adam.(haven't decided)

-Allen's side-

(Allen is confront by his capture and told to stay away from the prince unless he never wants to be human again. And that he would kill the other prince in front of him. Allen is then locked away for the next week in cage the Woodsman has.)-end-

After another week without seeing the swan Kanda goes back to the village.

Staying up late one night looking out his rented room's window Kanda sees Allen walking in the square.

Racing out Kanda arrives in the square and does not find Allen.

**And that's where I left it. As for grammar and spelling mistakes it's because it's unedited. R&R**


End file.
